My Comfort Zone
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Rude is always there when Reno needs him. He's Reno's comfort zone. -YAOI-


My Comfort Zone

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language, masturbation)

Pairing: Rude x Reno, Reno x Cadrian

Summary: Rude is always there when Reno needs him. He's Reno's comfort zone. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own anything besides the OC that I just randomly thought of.

Summary: Hey hey! Here's a little something while I work on the next chapter of 'Devilish'. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

"You're being paranoid, Reno! I wasn't with anyone last night!"

"Oh, so you're callin' me a fuckin' liar? How damn stupid do you think I am?! I saw you go into a motel with some fucker!"

"I worked late last night, and I can prove it!"

"Really, Cadrian? Then you must have a twin 'cause I swear this is you!"

Reno threw a camera at his boyfriend. Cadrian looked at the picture and blushed.

"Thought you could creep around my back and think I wouldn't notice, huh?" Ren shook his head, walking to the door. "I want you out by morning. Leave any of your shit here and it's goin' in the trash."

Reno slammed the door shut and headed for his partner's place.

* * *

"Another fight, Reno?" Rude asked, handing his friend a beer. Reno opened it and took a swig.

"All these guys think I'm stupid or somethin', yo. Like I'm supposed to let them do whatever the hell they want and not give a damn. They can run around town and spread 'em wide for everybody, and I'm supposed to greet 'em when they come back home with a big ass smile on my face and pretend everything's cool when it's not."

"I hate to say this now, Ren, but you don't have the greatest taste in boyfriends," Rude murmured, sipping his own beer.

"I guess not, huh? All of them are either psycho or cheat on me. Pretty faces can be deceiving, can't they?"

"Not all of them. Some of them are good people."

"Yeah..." Ren sighed. He looked over at his partner with a little grin. "You know, you're the only dude I can come to and say all this shit to without feelin' awkward. And you don't bitch or anything, you just listen."

"That's what friends are for, Reno. Besides, your crazy ass isn't allowed many places, so you can only come here anyway."

"That is actually true," the redhead laughed. "But I'm crashing here tonight. I don't wanna see that bastard's face now."

"It's cool," Rude got up and stretched. "You know where the blankets are."

"Thanks, man."

Reno headed for the kitchen while Rude headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"Just friends, huh..." Rude murmured, standing under the warm spray. "You can be so dense..."

It was like a sad love story. The one where a guy had a best friend who was secretly in love with him, and the guy didn't know. The guy continued to date while his friend kept being the good, loyal friend who was always there for him. Every time Reno had problems, he either came to Rude's apartment or called him. And Rude could never turn him down. God, just thinkin' of Reno turned him on. His cock started to swell and twitch to life. Rude wrapped a large hand around his erection, moaning his partner's name.

--

"Damn Cadrian..." Reno murmured to himself. He walked to the linen closet to grab a blanket, and then he stopped.

"Did somebody just say my name?" he said, looking at the bathroom door. Reno pressed his ear against the door and listened closely.

"You... so dense..."

Then it was quiet for a moment, until Reno heard a moan of something that sounded like his name.

"Did Rude just moan my name? Well, I'll be fucked..."

How long had Rude been longing for his ass? A while, judging by those deep moans and curses.

Reno continued to listen while a hand reached for his hardening length. He could see Rude in his head, leaning back against the wall, jerking off with his name rolling off his tongue... shaking in uncontrollable ecstasy.

"Oh fuck, partner," the redhead hissed, sliding down the door to the floor.

* * *

"Shit, Ren, you're gonna make me cum..." the dark-skinned man tingled from head to toe.

--

"You close, baby? Cum for me, then..." Ren groaned, two fingers working his back door.

--

Both men moaned and climaxed, screaming out for their desire.

* * *

Rude shut the water off and got out of the shower, grabbing the fluffy towel off of the counter and drying off. He opened the door and was instantly met with a hot pair of lips. Brown eyes widened in shock.

"R-Reno?! What the--!"

"You were moanin' my name, weren't you, partner?"

Rude felt his face heat and he looked away. Reno smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Didn't say anything 'cause you thought I wouldn't be interested, huh? To be honest, I've always thought you were a catch, but I thought you were a 'keep-to-myself' kinda guy, so I didn't bother. But now that I know I'm the cash in your spank bank, I'll let you have me. You've wanted it for a long time, Rude, and now it's _all_ yours..."

Rude was shaking and his palms were sweaty. He'd finally heard the words he had wanted to hear, and he had been granted permission to do as he liked.

Rude kissed Reno hard and started to tear off his clothes. His towel had fallen off when Reno had kissed him, and Reno was naked by the time they got to his bedroom. Reno fell back on the bed and pulled Rude down on top of him, kissing hotly and rubbing their bodies together.

"I want you, Reno, _God_, I want you," Rude murmured in-between their kisses.

"I want you too, Rude," Reno whispered, smiling gently.

Rude kissed down the redhead's body, pulling at the hoops through his perky nipples and then licked his way down to his navel. Reno shuddered and clawed at his back, mewling Rude's name softly.

"Fuck, you taste so sweet," the dark-skinned man hissed against his sweat-slicked skin.

"Ahh... stop teasin', Rude, _mmm_..."

Rude finally reached his cock and he slurped it up, sucking in the tip and slowly swallowing the rest. Ren tossed his head back and shouted. Rude slicked a few of his fingers in his pre-cum and slid two inside of the wanton redhead. Reno shivered and screamed again.

"Babe you're gonna make me cum," he gasped. "Hurry up and put it in me!"

The bald man sucked Reno's cock hard one more time before pulling back. He slid in one more finger and stretched his entrance a little more before pulling his fingers out. Reno sat up and sat down in Rude's lap, wrapping his arms and legs around the beautifully-muscled man. Rude pushed him up and positioned his cock at his entrance, and Reno slid down on it with a moan.

"You're big as hell, Rude," the hazy-eyed redhead hissed, looking into Rude's chocolate eyes. Rude thrusted upwards and gasped.

"But you like it, right?"

"_Fuck_ yeah... mmmnn..."

Reno kissed Rude and the two ground their hips against each other, Reno's cock being rubbed between their chests. The pale-skinned man bit and nibbled at Rude's neck, breathing hard.

"Can't take much more, Ren..." Rude moaned huskily, rocking his hips up harder. Reno purred in his ear.

"Cum with me, baby... fill me up inside..."

A little more rocking and the two climaxed together again. Reno trembled in Rude's grasp, slowly regaining his breath. He could feel Rude's sticky essence seeping out and his own dripping down their chests.

"Mmm, I think I can go for another round..." the redhead murmured against his new lover's lips. Rude chuckled.

"Insatiable little bastard, aren't you?"

"But you still love me, right?" Ren said lowly, rocking his hips a little to make Rude shiver.

"That I do..."

* * *

Review and tell me that you think! I'm goin' to work on the next chapter of 'Devilish' now.... hopefully I don't fall asleep...  
--

SB


End file.
